Cœur de verre
by kobaflo
Summary: Haruhi est une jeune fille assez normale et discrète. Elle renferme un lourd passé qu'elle essaye d'oublier. Suite au mariage de sa mère avec le père de son meilleur ami (Hani), elle va intégrer la prestigieuse école Ouran . Cet endroit va lui faire rencontrer de multiples personnes qui vont lui faire vivre d'incroyable aventure. Mais se fera elle rattraper par son passé ?


**Note :** C'est ma toute première fiction. Elle ne suivra absolument pas l'histoire originale de l'animé mais en empruntera certain élément. Il vous faut donc tout oublier de host club et rentrer dans ce nouvelle univers qui j'espère vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Host Club sont la propriété de Bisco Hatori

Chapitre 1 : premier jour à Ouran

_**Pdv Haruhi :**_

-Hani: ...ruhi...Haruhi...Haruhi réveil toi !

On m'appelle, qui ça peut être ? J'ouvris les yeux et je vis le visage souriant d'un petit blondinet qui c'était penché pile au-dessus de ma tête. Je me redressai d'un seule coup, l'aire surpris et commença à parler tout en me frottant les yeux encore embrouiller.

- qu'y a-t-il ?

-Hani: Haruhi t'as vu l'heure ! C'est ton premier jour à Ouran et tu veux déjà être en retard ! Allez, dépêche-toi si tu veux avoir le temps de manger.

-heu... OUI il faut que je me dépêche tu à raison je vais vite mettre mon uniforme et j'arrive aussi vite que je peux.

-Hani: ok je t'attends dans la salle à manger mais dépêche-toi. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps avec mon père et ta mère dans la même pièce.

Je m'habillai et me précipita dans le couloir direction la salle à manger. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pu. Bon ça n'a pas duré longtemps avant que je sois déjà essoufflé et m'arrête pour marcher. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée en sport.

Tout en marchant je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans un couloir très long et majestueux. Mais ne vous inquiété pas je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans ce splendide décors. En fait ma mère s'est ressèment mariée avec le père de mon ami d'enfance qui n'est autre que hani, cette homme est très riche et un peu fou dirons-nous. Non qu'est-ce que je raconte totalement fou! C'est à la suite de ce mariage que j'ai atterris dans cette super grande demeure et j'ai bien l'impression que je ne me ferais jamais à tant de luxe.

**5 minutes plus tard :**

Enfin me voilà devant l'immense porte derrière laquelle se trouve la salle à manger. Je me dépêchai quand même un peu même si j'étais déjà essoufflé. J'eu à peine ouvert la porte que j'entendis un hurlement qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Père Hani: Haruhiiiiii te voilà enfin ma filleee dis bonjours à papaaaa!

Je le vis se lever de sa chaise et se jeter sur moi les larmes aux yeux et les bras grand ouvert. Heureusement Hani se leva de sa chaise et venna à mon aide. Il l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise pour enfin le jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Hani: tu vas arrêter de l'embêter tu vois bien qu'elle vient de se lever. Alors au PANIER!

Le père de Hani qui venais de se relever de sa violente chute regarda Hani avec un aire de chien battu et se mis à pleure près de ma mère.

-père Hani: Ranka dis-lui qu'il devrait être plus mignon. Il me maltraite. Je veux juste dire bonjour à ma fille. Hein hein ?

-Ranka: non ce n'est pas ta fille c'est la mienne d'abord puis tout se cirque pour rien. c'est pitoyable on mange voyons.

Elle le dit d'un aire froid comme à son habitude. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que le père de Hani lui trouve. Mais bon ça ne l'avais absolument pas blessé et d'un mouvement brusque il se retourna vers moi avec un regard remplis de pitié.

-Père Hani: et toi tu me comprends hein Haruhi. Dis oui à papa…

-heu... oui si vous le dite monsieur.

-Père Hani: non pas monsieur c'est papaaaaa.

**Après le déjeuner**

Une voiture arriva à ma hauteur et un chauffeur ouvra la porte pour me faire entrer moi et Hani dans cette voiture. Non cette limousine n'ayons pas peur des mots, qui allais nous conduire au lycée Ouran. Ce lycée pour riche dont le père d'Hani est le directeur et ou on m'a obligé à m'inscrire. En tout cas il va falloir que je supporte ça pendant toute mes secondaires.

Nous arrivions à l'école au alentour de 8h00. Les cours commençais seulement à 8h45 et Hani m'avais promis de me faire visiter les lieux. Je sortis de la voiture accompagnée de Hani et me dirigeas avec elle vers le couloir principale. Soudain, ce couloir qui était vide il n'y a pas 2 minutes se remplis de jeunes filles portant le même uniforme que moi et qui se mirent à me dévisager.

-… dit Hani c'est normale que tout le monde nous regarde, dis-je timidement

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui et me répondit avec tout le naturelle du monde.

-Hani: à oui je n'avais pas vu. Ça doit être parce qu'elles n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir être accompagné d'une fille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien.

Pas vu! C'est une blague ! En tout cas, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi populaire. Ça me fait même toute drôle. En même temps, c'est logique. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je le connais que j'ai pris l'habitude de le prendre pour un garçon et même en sachant que c'est une fille j'ai un peu de mal à le voir comme l'une d'entre elle. Ici personne ne sais que c'est une fille vu qu'il se déguise tout le temps en garçon que ce soit à la maison ou à l'école. C'est pour cela qu'il plait tant à la gente féminine. Ça me gêne un peu tout ça.

-si ça te dérange tu peux me laisser ici. Je peux visiter toute seule tu sais. Je ne veux pas déranger qui que ce soit.

Brusquement, il se retourne d'un coup le regard affolé et m'attrape par la taille d'une main et de l'autre mon menton puis me dis d'une voix paniqué.

-Hani: non Haru s'il te plait si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que toi je n'aurais pas pris la peine de faire la visite de l'école.

-...euh...euh…d'accord, je reste vu que tu insistes. Mais comment dire tu pourrais me…me…lâcher. S'il te plait.

-Hani: oooh excuse-moi. C'est bon je te lâche.

-C'est pas grave.

La réaction de Hani avait rendue toute les filles hystériques. On entendit de partout des cris comme "Hani trop mignon" et ainsi de suite. Pour le reste des regards, je dirais de la jalousie et quelque chose de plus en plus mauvaise et meurtrière. Géniale, en gros j'étais passé de louche à extrêmement louche. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Hani, cela m'avait à moi aussi choquée. Bon j'avais déjà eu à faire à des situations comme celle-là dans le passé car avec lui il fallait s'attendre à tout. Mais de là à me prendre par la taille et me regarder dans le blanc des yeux jamais, j'avoue que ça m'avais quelque peu troublé.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer on se remit en marche dans ce gigantesque couloir et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec Hani, plus stressé que jamais. Après un lourd moment où aucun de nous deux n'osa adresser la parole à l'autre. C'est Hani qui rompit le silence.

-Hani: Il va falloir qu'on ait voir dans quelle classe on se trouve. Viens suis moi c'est au fond du couloir à droite sur un grand panneau.

-oui oui je te suis mais attend moi…

Je vis Hani se mettre à courir à toute vitesse, à un moment il disparut de mon champ de vision et je me retrouvai seul. C'est impossible il va trop vite je pourrais jamais le rattraper même si j'essaie de me mettre à courir moi aussi. Que ce qu'il a, il était pressé !?En tout cas ça commence bien, je viens d'arriver et me voilà perdue, super chouette mon premier jour à Ouran.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé et n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je m'excuse d'avance pour mon orthographe.

Dans le chapitre 2. Je compte faire entrer plus de personnage donc ne vous inquiété pas.


End file.
